


Softening of the Sun

by MollyWeisser11



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M, Food Kink, Kink Meme, Weight Gain, Weight Issues, fat appreciation, fat kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 15:55:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2394287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MollyWeisser11/pseuds/MollyWeisser11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the settlement of New Caprica, Captain Apollo has gotten fat. Everyone is thoroughly disappointed in him. But one person likes her commander with a bit of weight to throw around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Apollo flattered himself that he was a sage leader, if an imperfect one. But one of his flaws was growing, so to speak, in preeminence.

He sighed at the sight of himself in the mirror. He had always tended towards the heavier side of fit, but previously this had more to do with his muscles. Now, those muscles had turned soft, and expanded to fat during the colonization of New Caprica. This was helped in no small part by his depression, not to mention the availability of a wide variety of foods no longer restricted by the ship's stock.

Indeed, at this time, he found that his secret past - that of a chubby twelve year old - had made a reappearance. And for some reason, didn't seem to be disappearing like it had before, under the auspices of pyramid-ball and youth metabolism.

*Maybe I'm just growing old,* he solemnly considered, looking at the bags under his eyes. True, he did look like his thirty extra pounds had accompanied thirty extra years, and while his belly was taut and wrinkleless, his face was almost cavernous compared to that with which he'd entered the service.

He threw off the jacket that fit too snugly and it landed on the back of the couch. Commander or not, he had no reason to respect the man that wore that thrice-let-out uniform. Being fat was the least of the reasons Apollo didn't respect himself, but it was one tangible symptom of his own frailty and fallibility.

He settled himself in the wide ass-shaped dent that had formed in his chair, picked up a tabloid from the table, and crunched at the plate of vegetables he'd restricted himself to for the evening. Too soon they were gone. Despite being weird fracking things collected from the wilds of this new planet. They were edible but not very delicious. And still he’d eaten them all.

He sat with a glass of water, mulling over his misfortune, until the tinge of loneliness in his stomach grew too significant to ignore, and he walked back to the bags of produce he'd picked up and pulled out a quiche that he had been saving for once his wife got back. If she got back.

"I've done this to myself," he told himself, and repeated it. "I've grown soft. I've lost my edge."

With a sigh of longing and despair, he tucked into the whole pie.

He both cared and didn't care what his dad thought.


	2. Chapter 2

...:..

River Brigden - otherwise known as ‘Hiccup’ by her squadron leader, Kat - flopped down on her bunk, exhausted and irritated.

"I hate this," she said to herself, savagely angry. "I feel like we’re just spinning our wheels here. What are we even doing? These drills are pointless."

She peeled off her uniform and lay face first on her bunk, breathing in and out the scent of her wet shampooed hair. "I fracking hate this."

"Not much we can do ," said her bunk mate, Chopper, who was fairly indifferent to River’s complaints no matter what they were.

"At least we can count on Commander Waddles to chip in on our behalf," River mused, using the epithet Apollo had unknowingly grown. “He knows we’re settling in for a long wait for nothing.”

"What a fracking relief," said Chopper, and he proceeded to snore vigorously.

“Seriously?” River asked, “I was talking to you.” 

River shook her head against her bunkmate’s snores and let herself nod off.

Despite herself, she found her sleep imperiled by the sight of a naked Apollo, balls bouncing, stomach heavy, ass wobbling, no matter how hard she tried to block out the image.  
…….

Unlike most of the team she worked with on Galactica, River had been a civilian until very recent events caused her to enlist. 

You see, River had been plagued her whole life by two things: being attracted to women, and being attracted to fat men. Well, perhaps ‘plagued’ wasn’t precisely the right word. But coming from the working-class colony of Aerilon, where a new baby was seen as an additional hand to till the soil, neither relationships with women nor relationships with fat people were popular romantic options. Indeed, most Aerilonians thought that people who preferred homosexuality were selfish for refusing to bear children. And most Aerilonians saw fat folks as a liability, simply because a fat person was perceived to be lazy and to be dragging down the Aerilonian economy. 

To spite her upbringing, River had run away from home at the age of 16 to the colony of Scorpia, where she was happy to find love, a new life, and a new way of being. Her world and mind had been expanded, and, well, she’d gotten what she wanted. She’d found herself a wife and a husband: Tellia and Sven.

To put it concisely, Tellia and River had met while they had both been conducting sex work on the docks of Scorpia. Tellia had been a breathtaking majestic beauty, descended from royalty of Leonis. They’d met sharing a cigarette on a cold winter’s night. 

River had met Sven at a poetry bar in the capital of Scorpia - had been a robust and portly boy with family formerly of Canceron. He had a sweet and sensitive poet’s nature, though he worked as a clerk and copywriter at a tour company - a sedentary job that kept his weight unequivocally on an upward trajectory, to River’s delight. He also got on incredibly well with Tellia. 

Life had been unbelievably happy until that fateful day of the attack. River and Tellia had been at work - such as it was - and were ushered to safety by some of their loyal clients. As their ship was leaving, River had screamed at them to stop by the tour office to save Sven. Only because one particular client - the captain of that ship - had an immense soft spot for Tellia, he went to that area of town and hovered over the buildings. 

As luck would have had it, Sven was outside the office, dreamily staring into the sky, the only person not running around trying to save his hide. But he paled at the sight of the ladder, an unsturdy rope contraption, that came from the ship that hovered overhead. He tried a few steps, but ultimately stepped down and did not climb it. Instead, he helped a young boy start to climb it. River screamed, but the roar of the ship was too great for him to hear her. The captain of the ship had only so much patience for this foolishness, and elected to leave for the sake of preserving the ship. It was just the nick of time, too. They were just out of range in time to see the entire city explode beneath them. 

River sometimes thought about all this that had happened. But the pain of losing Sven was nothing like the pain of losing Tellia, who had died just months ago on their ship. It was the day after they had found New Caprica - Tellia had been helping unload gear when a freak accident involving a forklift left her with several broken bones and a punctured lung. Tellia had bid River to be happy before she died. 

River was trying to make good on that promise. Going to New Caprica wasn’t the way to do that. What with everyone being together with their families, having a wonderful normal life… no, River didn’t know how she could live that way without the loves of her life at her side. 

Since Tellia’s death, she’d enlisted as a pilot - greatly embellishing her skills cultivated on Aerilon, where she’d been tasked with flying a small puddle-jumper between farms - and taken on the role of a rookie pilot. 

She was pretty good at it, if she said so herself. 

……   
These days, sex was starting to come on her radar again, looming like dradis. But though she primarily identified as lesbian, she was not thinking about women for the time being. This was not for lack of attractive ones - in the military, she was surrounded by hot women. The reason she was not interested in women was because the wound with Tellia was a little too fresh. She didn’t want to even think about being with another woman for a good long time. Any time she tried to imagine it, her lungs hurt as if it’d been hers - not Tellia’s - that had been punctured. 

But Sven - he had been out of her life for years by now. She missed him achingly, but it wasn’t the same acute kind of misery. She could think about having a relationship with one of her male coworkers, even if it wasn’t something she was willing to act out. 

Sadly, there was just that small hang-up - no men were attractive to her unless they were at *least* chubby, if not downright fat. 

And, well, that really didn’t describe almost anyone on the Galactica, or even in the military, for that matter. 

Except for one man. Commander Lee Adama.

And he didn’t even know her name. 

There were no other options that excited her sexual curiosity. Apollo had never been attractive to her until his recent weight gain. This fact did not thrill her any way but sexually. She was angry at herself for being attracted to someone solely because they changed so dramatically. It was an unethical attraction from that standpoint alone, not to mention his in eased weight accompanied a presumably significant health risk.

Either way, she knew a relationship with him was not an option - he was so clearly wrapped around Kara Thrace’s finger - but at the same time, he was haunting her fantasies like no one else on the ship could. Moreover, she had to admit, she hadn't felt as sexually invigorated as she felt now in a long time.


	3. Chapter 3

As it happened, Apollo did know River Bridgen’s name. But she didn’t know that yet. 

Apollo was feeding his misery in his office when Kat walked in.

"CAG," he said, a small bitter smile on his face, "what brings you here today?"

"Nothing in particular," she said sarcastically, "There’s nothing I need, obviously, when your father’s on a day trip to the planet, and left you in charge of the flight plans for the entire fleet.”

"I have reviewed them," Commander Adama said, his face weary. He sighed, and tore himself away from his tea and cookies. "It doesn't seem feasible in its current configuration. Now if we had Starbuck on our team-"

"-You know just as well as I do that we don't have her, not are we gonna any time soon, so you best get used to it," Kat said, fierce as he brought up her rival. "Moreover, you know just as well as I do that I fight just as well as she does."

"That's stretching it," said Apollo, shrugging and laying his hands in his lap.

"Well, Dee says so," said Kat, knowing that she was touching a sore spot.

"Let's not bring her into this," said Apollo, clearly glum.

"She also talks about you," taunted Kat. "She tries so hard to be supportive, but she’s worried you're not the man you were, that you’re eating yourself into an early grave, and-"

"-That’s enough, lieutenant," snarled Apollo, standing up and fiercely looking down at her. His weight gain had done nothing to minimize his height compared to hers, and she found herself giggling despite herself. 

“I- I’m sorry, sir,” she said, and tried to regain her composure. 

He remained impassive, with a thin smile across his face. 

“So I did have one question,” Lee said once she’d calmed down with a gulp. “Who is Hiccup, and why is he always at the back of your formations?”

“Oh, you noticed, did you?” Kat said with a laugh. “Well, Hiccup is a bright young thing. I’ll see her to squadron leader someday, or I’ll eat my helmet. I just don’t like to put the bright young things out in front. Makes the others feel like they’re kittens running against a cheetah. So I have her be the sheepdog, barking at their heels to keep ‘em in line. Teaches her patience.”

She neglected to mention that this was how *she* herself was taught in the drug-smuggling biz, way back when. 

“Hm,” Apollo said, “I don’t think I know her. When did she enlist?”

“Two months ago, sir,” said Kat cheerfully. 

He thought for a moment. “Back on Caprica,” he observed, “in peacetime, in addition to our regular drills, we did competitions. I wonder if it’s time to start thinking about that sort of thing again. For morale.” 

“I think that’d be a fine idea,” Kat agreed. “I know that many of my team are grumbling about spending all their days in a spaceship when a perfectly good rock floats below them.”

“They don’t know what it’s like, do they?” Apollo said grimly. 

“I mean, your father sends them out periodically to do patrols and other chores, but most people haven’t had their turn yet,” Kat said. “And when they do go, it’s sometimes hard to convince them to come back.” 

“It isn’t as easy as they think it is,” Apollo said gently. 

“No,” Kat agreed. “But I guess they think it’s worth it.” 

Apollo shook his head. “I guess thinking about ways we can keep our wits sharp, even though we’re bored out of our minds… that’s a useful idea.” 

Kat nodded. 

“All right,” Apollo said, turning back to his cookies. “Liuteniant, you’re dismissed.” 

“Yes, sir,” she replied dutifully.

“Oh, and one more thing,” he added as she strode towards the door. “I’d like to meet Hiccup. See if she’s really as good as you say she is.” 

“Fine,” Kat said, and left. 

Apollo shook his head and immersed himself back into his New Caprican newspaper and vainly looked for any news of Kara Thrace. 

………..


End file.
